Second Weddings
by bjaarcy
Summary: For Rosammet, it was a thought through and double checked perfect wedding. For Alasper, it was less planned and so recent but perfect nonetheless. For Renacob, it was a second wedding where everyone was amazed. THREESHOT RxE, AxJ, RxJ
1. Fly With Me

HEEEEEEY! This is the last time I'm updating till like June twenty something xP I've been tryna get around a few Alasper and/or Rosammet fictions so here ygo! :D

Disclaimer: If I owned this story and these songs and characters I'd be a happy billionaire creeper xD

* * *

**Rosammet – Rosalie and Emmet (**_**Fly With Me**_**)**

She walked down the isle. Her dress was a spotless Vera Wang; mermaid dress, no train, heart neckline – just perfect. Her veil just lightly draped over her blonde hair which was in a bun. Her flowers were a bouquet of white and baby blue carnations. Her face was covered in sheer and sparkled make up – as if she wasn't shining already.

He was at the altar, toothy grin and all. He was in a tux he had since their first wedding yet it still had that new clothing feel. His hair was still in its curly do but somehow it looked just fitting for the moment. His best man, Jasper this time, was right by his side to help him along.

She came to the front and hooked onto his arm happily.

**- - -  
**

Soon it was nearing the end of the ceremony.

The "priest", no other than Carlisle, asked, "Do you, Rosalie Cullen-Hale, take Emmet Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? As long as you both shall live?" Little did she know (despite her super hearing senses), Carlisle muttered under his breath, _again_.

"I, Rosalie Cullen-Hale, do take Emmet Cullen as my lawfully wedded husband," she replied. Her smile made her beam even more.

Carlisle continued, nodding towards Emmet, "And do you, Emmet Cullen, take Rosalie Cullen-Hale as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? As long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he simply stated. His smile showed off his pearly white teeth again.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Carlisle chirped. "You may kiss the bride."

They kissed each other with force but it was still tender and soft. Everyone cheered.

**- - -  
**

"And now the groom has a special song to dedicate to the bride," Edward announced smiling.

Rosalie looked around bewildered. She expected to have some surprises in her wedding, but not like this! _If I was still human, I would be blushing_, she told herself.

Emmet walked towards Edward and happily took the mic from him.

"Rose, this song is for you," he said. Then he nodded his head towards the dj.

An upbeat piano karaoke started to play. He started to sing.

_**If time was still**_

_**The sun would never, never find us**_

_**We could light up**_

_**The sky tonight**_

_**I would see the world through your eyes**_

_**Leave it all behind**_

She wanted so bad to be human right this minute. She wanted to cry.

_**If it's you and me forever**_

_**If it's you and me right now**_

_**That'd be alright**_

_**Be alright**_

_**We're chasing stars to lose our shadow**_

_**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**_

_**So won't you fly with me?**_

_Yes, I WILL fly with you Emmet!_ she thought. Edward smiled toward her, obviously hearing her thoughts.

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Gotta fly with me now!**_

_**Now the past**_

_**Can come alive**_

_**And give it meaning**_

_**And a reason**_

_**To give all I can**_

_**To believe once again**_

Then Emmet turned toward her. He motioned for her to come to the front with him.

_**If it's you and me forever**_

_**If it's you and me right now**_

_**That'd be alright**_

_**Be alright**_

_**We're chasing stars to lose our shadow**_

_**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**_

_**So won't you fly with me?**_

She debated through the chorus whether or not she would walk up. She thought, _Oh, what the heck?!_

_**Maybe you were just afraid**_

_**Knowing you were miles away**_

_**From the place where you needed to be**_

_**And that's right here with me**_

After she slowly walked up to him, they smiled and beamed together. They took each others hands, or free hand in Emmet's case, and held each other close. Memories rushing toward the both of them like never before. Remembering the kisses, the ups and downs, the sweetness between the two of them.

They both smiled and wanted to cry.

_**It's you and me forever**_

_**You and me right now**_

_**That'd be alright**_

_**We're chasing stars to lose our shadow**_

They sang together now.

_**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**_

_**So won't you fly with me?**_

As the guitar played they were dancing, or swaying actually, with the music. Twirling and grinning and singing together. _We could do this forever_, they each thought. Edward laughed.

_**If it's you and me forever**_

_**If it's you and me right now**_

_**I'd be alright**_

_**Be alright**_

_**We're chasing stars to lose our shadow**_

_**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**_

Rosalie was stunned that Emmet actually hit the falsetto perfectly.

_**So won't you fly**_

_**Fly**_

_**Fly **_

_**With me?**_

Everyone roared with applause. _Woot_s and _yeeah_s came from every corner. They both didn't care though. They were kissing.

They were flying and soaring not giving a care what would happen now or soon. They were in each other's arms and savoured the moment. He was Peter and she was Wendy. In the end they both realized that they both turned out better than fine. Better than amazing actually. They turned out to be – there were no words for this.

Soon they let go of each other and everyone congratulated them – again. They praised Emmet for his bravery to get up and sing. Alice and Bella ran toward Rosalie and told her how lucky she was to have Emmet. Both the girls meaning it.

Once everyone was winding down and talking amongst themselves, Rosalie and Emmet sat at their seats and grinned, each of their cheeks actually STARTING to feel the tiniest sore.

"Thank you for doing that," Rosalie said.

"Anything for you," he replied.

"I think 'Wendy' thinks Peter and she turned out better than fine," she joked.

"Well, 'Peter' thinks he has the best girl in the world," Emmet said winking.

* * *

You like?!?! I DO! :D:D:D This song is "Fly With Me" by the Jonas Brothers!!! I love those boys, and their music. AND I LOVE TWILIGHT xP

x o x o bjaarcy


	2. Zero Gravity

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! :) It's me again. Kso, here's the last chapter of "Second Weddings" which is if you don't understand yet is about Rosalie/Emmet and Alice/Jasper having a second wedding. For Rosalie and Emmet, it was more thought through and double checked so it was perfect. And Rosalie thought about having a second wedding for a long time. In here, for Alice and Jasper, Alice just had a quick vision of her and Jasper getting married once again. It was a less planned wedding but nonetheless perfect xD So I hope you enjoy x)

Disclaimer: I don't own this song or Twilight. If I did I would be freaking HAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPY! :D

* * *

**Alasper – Alice and Jasper (**_**Zero Gravity**_**)**

The wedding itself turned out perfect, just as Alice foresaw. Jasper kept the mood light trying not to make anyone feel too – well any specific emotion other than happy.

She was in a beautiful and traditional dress; a full out gown with a tulle skirt, off the shoulder torso, lace trimming everywhere – extravagant and elegant. Her hair was as wild as ever but the eclectic twist did not clash with the traditional dress; the 2 went together like butter and bread. Her face was only coated with a light sprinkle of make up; light purple eye shadow to complement her face. The roses were an assortment of purple and white. She was gorgeous.

He was in a tux, courtesy of Edward. The vision was so last minute but the _tux was a must_ as Alice stated. He had on a purple tie to match Alice, an actual surprise for her. _His tucked in shirt made him look amazing_, Alice noted. _He beamed like never before_, Bella realized. _Good for Jasper_, Emmet told Edward. Jasper was clearly at his best – with Jacob, the unsuspected and last minute, best man at his side.

Alice and Jasper renewed their vows and exchanged their rings again. Carlisle happily pitched in to be the "stand-in priest". Alice wanted everything to fall into place just like in her visions.

Carlisle turned toward Jasper, "Do you Jasper Whitlock-Cullen take Alice Cullen as your lawfully wedded wife? Through the good and bad? Through sickness and in health?" all the vampires chuckled at that line but Alice insisted that line was placed, "As long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he said showing off his super white teeth.

Carlisle turned to Alice. "Do you Alice Cullen take Jasper Whitlock-Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband? Through the good and bad? Through sickness and in health?" this time Emmet roared with laughter but Rosalie hissed to calm him down, "As long as you both shall live?"

She beamed and nodded, "Yes, I do."

"I pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride," Carlisle chirped but muttered _again_; no one (even the vampires) heard the muttering through the cheers.

**- - -**

"Amazing dress Alice!" Bella complimented.

"Your dress IS amazing," Rosalie added.

She smiled and thanked them, "Thanks girls! Esme helped me find it." Esme grinned.

"Ahem," Emmet started through the mic, "The bride and groom will now have their first dance."

Jasper and Alice glanced at each other and smiled. Hands held together, they stepped onto the dance floor.

A beat with a moderate tempo started to play. This dance was the one thing Alice determined to be perfect – Jasper allowed her to go crazy with the preparation of the dance. They prepared to dance a beautiful samba.

_**Tell me what you did to me,**_

_**Just there beneath my feet.**_

_**Didn't even notice we were miles above the ground.**_

_**I'm not afraid of heights,**_

_**We crashed into the sky,**_

_**Didn't know that I could feel the way that I do now.**_

_**I'm not asking for an explanation,**_

_**All I know is that you take me away,**_

_**And you show me how to fly.**_

Everyone was astonished at their dancing. So choreographed, so amazing, so beautiful. Alice and Jasper only stared at each other with puppy dog grins as they danced. They practiced so much it was now effortless to them.

_**Nothing brings me down,**_

_**When you're around.**_

_**It's like zero gravity.**_

_**The world just disappears when you're here,**_

_**It's zero gravity.**_

_**When things get messed up,**_

_**You lift my head up,**_

_**I get lost in the clouds.**_

_**There's no sense of time with you and I,**_

They quietly sang together now.

_**It's zero gravity.**_

During the quick music break Jasper whispered, "It is zero gravity, love."

Alice flashed her teeth.

_The song was so suited for them_, everyone thought as they listened to the lyrics. Edward agreed with the thoughts from the room around him.

_**The edges fade away,**_

_**'Till there's no more shades of gray,**_

_**You only have to whisper anything at all.**_

_**You opened up my eyes,**_

_**You turned my lows to highs,**_

Together they hummed with the melody of the song. Alice's beautiful high voice carried the melody and Jasper's amazing tone did the harmonies. Their steps were still in sync with the music. Everyone wondered how they could pull this off so amazingly.

_**And that's the only way that I know how to fall.**_

_**Not gonna analyze and try to fight it,**_

_**Don't even care if it makes no sense at all,**_

_**Cause with you I can fly.**_

And soon Alice was lightly lifted of the floor with ease and she felt like flying. All her emotions for Jasper were radiating. Jasper spread this love with his gift and soon everyone was looking at their loved one.

_**Nothing brings me down,**_

_**When you're around.**_

_**It's like zero gravity.**_

_**The world just disappears when you're here,**_

_**It's zero gravity.**_

_**When things get messed up,**_

_**You lift my head up,**_

_**I get lost in the clouds.**_

_**There's no sense of time with you and I,**_

_**It's zero gravity.**_

With one last twirl, the dance ended subtly. Soon the two were now only swaying with the music. Both were proud they got through the dance without a step missed.

Still in sync with the song, in their minds they screamed together, _Edward join us!_ Edward happily smiled and motioned for Bella's hand. Bella happily took his hand both were soon on the dance floor swaying to the music along with Alice and Jasper. Feeling the need to dance (courtesy of Jasper), everyone else quickly got up with their loved one and swayed to the music.

This was their favourite part of the song and so Alice and Jasper sang it together.

_**Nothing brings me down,**_

_**When you're around.**_

_**It's like zero gravity.**_

_**The world just disappears when you're here,**_

_**It's zero gravity.**_

Alice's expression told him "Great job Jazz!" Her enthusiasm was very detectable.

"Thank you. You did amazing as well Alice" he replied with an expression as well.

_**When things get messed up,**_

_**You lift my head up,**_

_**I get lost in the clouds.**_

_**There's no sense of time with you and I,**_

_**It's zero gravity.**_

Everyone cheered for the couple and both Alice and Jasper bowed in thanks.

Once the reception wined down, Jasper and Alice sat at their table grinning at each other.

"What a wedding," Jasper started.

"All planned, prepared and happened in less than 2 months!" Alice said beaming.

She was proud of herself. Proud of Jasper. Proud of everyone who helped pitch in.

She and Jasper now have all the time to make each other happy, stressed and amazing again. As she placed her hand under her chin to stare at Jasper – who was now looking around the reception – she remembered all the times they had together. How many times he had callen her a "frightening, little monster". How many times they laughed together at random moments. How they felt hope when they first met.

"What are you thinking of?" Jasper asked her.

She sighed but smiled and said, "You."

He grinned back. "I was thinking of you too," he replied quietly. "I was just more subtle about it," he added chuckling. She laughed too.

* * *

Do you like?! I KNOW I DO :D:D:D The song used here was "Zero Gravity" by David Archuleta. MAAAAAAAN THAT BOY IS SOO CUUTE! Same with the couples in Twilight :P Kso, hope you liked this :)

x o x o bjaarcy

PS THIS ONE IS SEROIUSLY THE LAST ONE 'TILL JUNE TWENTY SOMETHING K? K. Just thought I'd letcha know x)


	3. One Time

HEEY! Uhmmm… I know this isn't June twenty-something but I got really busy that week since it was the last week of school and then it was my FLO RIDA trip :P So yeah, I didn't get time to update any of my stories x) I will now though! Sinnnce, it's summer vaca and all that xD Anyway, I hope you enjoy this :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters or this song (:

PS This songfic goes out to: MarLuvsTheTeddyBear! Happy belated birthday :)

PPS This is VERY important. The song here is split up since there are TWO people singing it. When Renesmee's singing her lines look like _T__**HI**__S_ (the first and last letter are NOT bolded but italicized while the middle area are BOTH bolded and italicized) while Jacob's lines look like _**T**__HI__**S**_ (the first and last letter ARE bolded and italicized white the middle area are NOT bolded but italicized). When they sing together it looks like _**THIS**_ (everything is bolded and italicized). Yes it's confusing but you'll get it hopefully :)

* * *

**Renacob – Renesmee and Jacob (**_**One Time**_**)**

"You ready, hon?" he asked her.

She took a deep breath before answering. "Mhm! More than anything, daddy." She smiled her dimpled smile.

Soon they were walking down the aisle.

**- - -**

Everything was clearly over the top but she let her Auntie Alice and her Grandma Esme take care of it anyway. It was fabulous; the white and yellow outdoor theme, the bouquets of daisies which were perfectly grouped together, the amazing yet huge tent used for the outdoor reception. None of those little details mattered compared to them though.

She was stunning wearing an out-of-a-fairytale-book dress. The torso had spaghetti straps holding up a v-neckline with many silky laces hugging her waistline. The full skirt was filled with lace, silk and tulle. Cinderella's glass slippers couldn't even compare to her white wedged (yet very elegant) 2 ½ inch heels. To her aunts' dismay, she was only covered in a light foundation and light pink lip-gloss, though it still looked like she had nothing on. Her veil just lightly draped over her bronze ringlets which were curled – not straightened, as she usually preferred. In her slightly shaking hands she held white and yellow daisies.

He was in a suit his father wore to his wedding. His shoulder length hair was combed to perfection thanks to the help of his pack. His tie was a baby yellow, which matched the theme of the wedding. The small daisy sticking out of his pocket tied everything together. His shoes were shined to perfection and the dark rings around his eyes finally disappeared.

They both looked absolutely gorgeous.

- - -

The priest turned toward Jacob, "Do you, Jacob Black, take Renesmee Carlie Cullen as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? Through sickness and in health? Till death do you part?"

He smiled his genuine smile. "I do."

The priest then turned toward Renesmee, "Do you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take Jacob Black as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? Through sickness and in health? Till death do you part?"

"I do!" she answered with relief. She couldn't wait to say those words.

The priest smiled and announced, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." He gestured Jacob towards Ness.

The two were then kissing like they never did before. Billy cheered, Emmet hollered, Edward and Bella (although slightly uncomfortable) clapped with the rest of the crowd.

Under his breath, making sure absolutely no one heard, Edward muttered the word _again_.

**- - -**

They've both heard the words before. They've both gone through this. They've just never included the rest of their family. Nessie and Jacob were already legally married. They made sure of it the week before the Volturi came again.

Renesmee's Aunt Alice once again received a vision of the Volturi coming back. Alice and Jasper stayed this time though. They fought next with the rest of the Cullens, the werewolves, the nomads and the other covens. Though it wasn't easy, fortunately, they won once again.

Both Jacob and Ness clearly remembered their first encounter with them though. They knew that whatever could've happened. The chances of them surviving were once again very slim. They wanted to make their love for each other official and so, they got married before the Volturi arrived.

Though no one but Alice and Edward knew this (Alice foresaw it happening and Edward read her mind), Nessie and Jacob kept their first secret wedding to themselves. To everyone else, this seemed like a perfect day for their first (and hopefully only in Bella's perspective) wedding.

**- - -**

"Hey, my new sister-in-law! Take care of my baby brother 'kay?" Jacob's sister, Ness' new sister-in-law, said. Renesmee stuttered for a moment before her sister-in-law giggled out, "Don't worry, sis! I know he's in good hands." Ness smiled.

"Ahem," Emmet started, "I think my new nephew-in-law and my newly wedded niece would like to perform a little something for the family and friends who have gathered here."

Ness excused herself from her conversation and met up with a very nervous Jacob at the front of the tent. Together they sat down on the wooden chairs and Jacob pulled out a guitar. He started to strum a few chords and soon Jake was singing. His voice was deep and raw but suited the song perfectly.

_**W**__hen I met you girl my heart went knock knock_

_Now them butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop_

_And even though it's a struggle love is all we got_

_So we gon' keep keep climbin' till the mountain to__**p**_

Soon Nessie was singing and Jake continued to strum the chords on the guitar. Her voice sounded flawless and beautiful. She hit each note perfectly. Everyone wondered why they never heard her sing before.

_Y__**our world is my world**_

_**And my fight is your fight**_

_**My breath is your breath**_

_**And your hear**__t_

And soon they sang the chorus together. They alternated lines when the moment seemed right and hit each note perfectly. Renesmee even pulled off some harmonies to go with the melody Jake was carrying.

_**One love, my one heart, my one life for sure**_

_L__**emme tell you one tim**__e__** (G**__irl I love, girl I love yo__**u)**_

_**I**__'ma tell you one tim__**e (**__B__**oy I love, boy I love yo**__u__**)**_

_**A**__nd I'ma be your one gu__**y**_

_I__**'ll be your number one gir**__l_

_**Always makin' time for you**_

_**I**__'ma tell you one tim__**e (**__B__**oy I love, boy I love yo**__u__**)**_

_I__**'ma tell you one tim**__e__** (G**__irl I love, girl I love yo__**u)**_

They both remembered the hard times they had during the time they were preparing for the Volturi. The time they had to face the unbeatable coven, protecting each others' backs and their family and friends. They smiled at each other. Soon Nessie began singing again.

_Y__**ou look so deep**_

_**You know that it humbles me,**_

_**You're by my side and troubles them don't trouble me**_

_**Many have called but the chosen is you**_

_**Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to yo**__u_

Renesmee lightly lifted Jacob's chin. He'd been holding his face down for the entire performance. She smiled at him sending him the happiest thoughts she could think of. He smiled back at her and stared into her deep chocolate brown eyes. He began singing once more.

_**Y**__our world is my world_

_And my fight is your fight_

_My breath is your breath_

_And your hear__**t**_

They sang together again. It was the same beautiful arrangement they did like the first chorus. Renesmee sang the beautiful harmonies and Jacob carried the melody with his deep voice. Everyone was amazed like the first time. Billy, Edward and Bella were exceptionally surprised. They never expected their children to grow up, have a wedding like this and sing together beautifully. Alice smiled without a surprise; she saw this happening and was very proud of the newly wedded couple.

_**One love, my one heart, my one life for sure**_

_L__**emme tell you one tim**__e__** (G**__irl I love, girl I love yo__**u)**_

_**I**__'ma tell you one tim__**e (**__B__**oy I love, boy I love yo**__u__**)**_

_**A**__nd I'ma be your one gu__**y**_

_I__**'ll be your number one gir**__l_

_**Always makin' time for you**_

_**I**__'ma tell you one tim__**e (**__B__**oy I love, boy I love yo**__u__**)**_

_I__**'ma tell you one tim**__e__** (G**__irl I love, girl I love yo__**u)**_

Jake and Nessie stared at each other with loving eyes. Though his imprinting was totally involuntary, Jacob was glad he imprinted on Renesmee. She really was everything he could have asked for and more. Yes, he truly did love Bella at one point with all his heart (and he was glad Renesmee understood), but this was different. This was… In simple words, the best love could get.

She was happy as well. She fully understood that Jacob imprinted on her but she was glad. Even in her mother's womb, which was when Jake still loved her mother, she realized that Jacob was hers and was joyful he imprinted on her. _This must be what my father and mother are experiencing_, she thought. She glanced at her father at her errant thought and he winked at her. _I guess that's a yes_, she thought smiling.

_**Shawty right there**_

_H__**e's got everything I nee**__d_

_**a**__nd I'm gon' tell her one tim__**e**_

_**Give you everything you need**_

_**Down to my last dime**_

_**S**__he makes me happ__**y**_

_I__** know where I'll b**__e_

_**Right by your side cause**_

_**You are the one**_

They stood up from their seats and soon walked over to each table urging everyone to get up. They were prepping their guests for the next song. Even as they moved around though, they sang their hearts out at the last chorus and everyone was even more impressed.

_**One love, my one heart, my one life for sure**_

_L__**emme tell you one tim**__e__** (G**__irl I love, girl I love yo__**u)**_

_**I**__'ma tell you one tim__**e (**__B__**oy I love, boy I love yo**__u__**)**_

_**A**__nd I'ma be your one gu__**y**_

_I__**'ll be your number one gir**__l_

_**Always makin' time for you**_

_**I**__'ma tell you one tim__**e (**__B__**oy I love, boy I love yo**__u__**)**_

_I__**'ma tell you one tim**__e__** (G**__irl I love, girl I love yo__**u)**_

_**Oh I love, oh I love you**_

The song ended and everyone (who wasn't already standing) stood, clapped and cheered. They congratulated the new couple once again and the DJ started the next song for everyone to dance to.

Jacob and Renesmee sat down at their seats happy and exhausted. They were glad to have the song they practiced 2 months for off their chest. They smiled at each other.

Jacob laughed, "You better get ready for this because you'll be hearing this more than one time, Ness." He mouthed, _I love you_.

"You're too funny Jake," Nessie giggled out, "But I know. That's okay though, because you'll be hearing it a million and one times." She winked at him then mouthed to him, _I love you_.

* * *

So yeeeah! YOU LIKE! I KNOW I DO! The song I used here is called One Time by Justin Bieber!! If you don't know him yet, go youtube him and GET to know him! I love this song, AND TWILIGHT! :D If you didn't understand it here is a somewhat quick summary x):

Like in Breaking Dawn, Alice saw the Volturi coming back but this time from their first blow. Jake and Ness were worried and so got married quickly (like in a small room with only them two and the priest) a week before the Volturi came. No one knows this but Alice and Edward (Alice saw them getting married in one of her visions and Edward read her mind at the time). Jake and Ness get married once again (which is this songfic), but this time properly with their family and friends.

Get it? Got it? Good! Now review, review, review! :D

x o x o bjaarcy

PS If you do know this song, yes I rearranged some of the lyrics to fit them alternating lines :) And if you are familiar with the song, picture the acoustic version of the song :D


End file.
